


Milo Time

by PhinFerbFan5



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5
Summary: Lydia teases Amanda about making time for Murphy's Law.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Milo Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one I half wrote before season two came out.

“Yes!” Lydia excitedly leant on Amanda’s back.

Amanda nearly fell out of her seat in surprise.

“Amanda schedule!” Lydia looked over her shoulder, “I love looking at Amanda schedules.”

“Hey Lydia.” Amanda collected herself and turned her attention back to the schedule on her desk.

“Wow. That’s like super crazy. And I mean like, they’re always crazy. But like this one. It’s like crazy.” Lydia let her know.

“Today is busy.” Amanda admitted as she double checked that all the times fit together and made sense. “What with the school performances.”

“Yeah. You helped organise that, and you’re the stage manager and in charge of when all the performances go on stage.” Lydia told her.

“Yes. I know.” Amanda nodded.

“And like you’ve been real busy with it all. Like so busy. You’re real invested in this.” Lydia continued.

“Lydia. I know. We both know this.” Amanda reminded her. “You don’t have to talk about things we both know.”

“It just seemed like a natural way to open a conversation, you know?” Lydia shrugged.

“It seems rather pointless given everyone who could possibly be in ear shot already knows my job.” Amanda pointed out. “We’ve all been working on this for a few weeks now.”

“Oh yeah? Then why did you mention we’ve all been working on it for weeks. We all knew that too.” Lydia called her out as she sat on the edge of Amanda’s desk.

“Ah! That was necessary… because I needed to underline how redundant you were being.” Amanda defended.

“Admit it. It’s fun.” Lydia heckled, “I feel like saying something else now, like… this is like the next big thing you’ve helped organise since the school dance.”

“That’s not even relevant to what we already know is happening. It’s double irrelevant.” Amanda sighed and smiled as she inserted an event in her schedule for a pointless conversation with Lydia.

“Nah. You like totally freaked out back then. So you must have an underlying fear that this time it’ll all end in disaster again. It’s all context, you know?” Lydia expositioned.

“But if you remember, that didn’t end in a disaster. It turned out rather well.” Amanda pointed out.

“Oh yeah.” Lydia remembered, “Oh yeah, that did end well, with Milo.”

“Yes, Milo, suprisingly, stayed to the end and didn't completely ruin everything.” Amanda carefully worded.

“And he danced with you.“ Lydia made sure she didn't forget.

“Everyone was dancing. There was nothing special about that.” Amanda dismissed. “And so, as it was a success with no outstanding moments, it currently doesn’t pray on my mind so much.” Amanda wrote down a tentative end time for the conversation.

“Oo!” Lydia was struck by a thought, “What if that means you’re over confident now?”

“Or maybe that means that you needn't have brought it up as it has little bearing on the plot.” Amanda argued, “..I mean on what’s happening today.”

“Doesn’t the performances end an hour earlier than that?” Lydia got distracted as she glanced at the schedule. Her eyes light up, “Did you get that wrong? Did I just correct you?!”

“No, I purposely put in more time for Milo.” Amanda explained.

“Ooooh.” Lydia dramatically realised, “So it’s Milo time. With you.”

“What? No!” Amanda quickly dispelled, “He’ll be there. And I’ll also be there. So…”

“..So you’ll be together.” Lydia provocatively finished.

“No! It’s… it’s Murphy’s Law time. Nothing more.” Amanda rephrased, “I just thought I should put aside more time for Mil.. Murphy’s Law!”

“Hey. Uh… Amanda?” Milo scratched at his arm, but stopped before he pulled a bandaid off.

“Oh, Milo.” Amanda placed some debris she was carrying onto a larger pile, “So you’ve finished with stacking the surviving chairs?”

“Yeah. Didn’t stack any of them too high, just like you said.” He sheepishly smiled. “Though there’s still a lot that fell into the second sink hole. Um.” Milo scratched his tinted cheek, “But. I’m really sorry about all this. You having to help with all the clean up. It needing to be cleaned up in the first place.”

“No. It’s quite alright Milo.” Amanda reassured.

“But your whole day will be thrown off now.” Milo lamented, “You’ll probably end up losing an hour on your schedule.”

“Nope, actually,” Amanda stood proud in her slightly muddy and singed clothing, “I’m right on time. … Right on time!” Amanda glanced to her side at Lydia who was talking with Mort while he shifted a bath tub that was carrying an octopus a little distance away from them. “Right on time! This is what this time is for! I am on ti..!! She can’t hear me.”

“So you planned for this? Wow.” Gushed Milo, “That’s smart. Yeah. That’s really foresighted of you.”

“Oh.” Amanda seemed to remember Milo was still there, “Thank you Milo. But you were bound to end up… uh, I didn’t mean to assume that you’d fail to divert that rhino. But…”

“No. Even if I did, it’s completely fair to assume I’d wreck the place eventually.” Milo conceded, “Why do you think I carry around this backpack? This trusty backpack that holds many random items that help aid me in my…”

“Milo. I know about your backpack.” Amanda informed him.

“Sorry. It just felt like a natural point in the conversation to mention some story elements. But I carry this around ‘cause I’ve got to plan for any eventuality. Just like you do. Well… not that I’m at all as organised as you.” Milo blushed.

“Oh no. How could you be. ..No. I didn’t mean you couldn’t” Amanda found herself tripping over her words, “It’s just… I couldn’t deal with what you do.”

“But you are.” Milo pointed out, “We’ve been able to clean up twice as quick thanks to your planning and management.”

Amanda found herself blushing, “Well… You’ve been a great help in the clean up effort too, Milo.”

“We make a pretty great team.” Milo ventured to say.

Amanda glanced at their quick efforts, “…Yeah. I guess we do.” Amanda gave Milo a small smile.

“I see you’re making good use of your Milo time.” Lydia commented as she walked by with a coil of rope.

Amanda turned bright red, “……LYdIA!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, this the second story I've written that ends with people shouting at Lydia. And "expositioned" is totally a real word, autocorrect.


End file.
